Pandas,Tomatoes, and Maple Syrup OH MY!
by shortieslovechina
Summary: Romano, Hong Kong, and Canada (who?) are all the best of friends, being the media monkeys they are, crave their own happily ever after. What happens when three unsuspected, single party goers who dream of being single forever fall head over heels in love with the cute little ukes?
1. Chapter 1

I sat up. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed. I was a mess, and I accepted it. I walked out of the kitchen seeing my papa and my father fighting again, my brother was of course cheering on father, poor papa. I sighed, the noise was too much and I decided to leave.

"I'm leaving papa," I said, of course the whisper was ignored so I just decided to leave. I walk over to the walkway and almost forgot my bag. I quickly run up to my room and grab my bag off the shelf on my dresser and run out of the house. My phone buzzed and I hurriedly opened the phone to see I was being text bombed. I sighed and decided to read them.

What's up?: From: SconedPanda

Not Much: From: InvisiblePolarBear

Wanna hang out?: From: SconedPanda

Who changed my address?!: From: TomatoLovingTeddy

Racoon isn't a bear. : From: SconedPanda

About the Hangout plans?: From: SconedPanda

Sure. : From: InvisiblePolarBear

That means hurting your a** ...sure. :From: TomatoLovingTeddy

I laughed and headed to the usual spot, and ran up to see everyone was just getting there as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed. I was a mess, and I accepted it. I walked out of the kitchen seeing my papa and my father fighting again, my brother was of course cheering on father, poor papa. I sighed, the noise was too much and I decided to leave.

"I'm leaving papa," I said, of course the whisper was ignored so I just decided to leave. I walk over to the walkway and almost forgot my bag. I quickly run up to my room and grab my bag off the shelf on my dresser and run out of the house. My phone buzzed and I hurriedly opened the phone to see I was being text bombed. I sighed and decided to read them.

What's up?: From: SconedPanda

Not Much: From: InvisiblePolarBear

Wanna hang out?: From: SconedPanda

Who changed my address?!: From: TomatoLovingTeddy

Racoon isn't a bear. : From: SconedPanda

About the Hangout plans?: From: SconedPanda

Sure. : From: InvisiblePolarBear

That means hurting your a** ...sure. :From: TomatoLovingTeddy

I laughed and headed to the usual spot, and ran up to see everyone was just getting there as well.

MATTHEW POV

Our "spot" was actually just an efficient place to meet up. Which was just a normal place, a nice decent park.

"Oi! Maple Bastard, get you're invisible ass over here! I can't lift this board by myself you ass!" Romano yelled. The park was abandoned. He smiled and raced over to his friend and helped him out before he blew a fuse.

"Nice to see you too Roma," He answered as he carried his half of the board away from the entrance.

"Che? Oh, whatever! Lets go inside already!" He grumbled as he stomped into the broken doorway.

Inside was still intact and looked much better than the outside. The building was an employee's lounge for the park. It had an inside garden that they had took turns watering. There was a couch in the far corner with a coffee table in front, with a bunch of scratches from where they put their feet up. There was a cut-off section where the kitchen was- which now only held a mini fridge and a small counter with utensils. There was also a bookshelf and a fireplace in front. The floors were covered in rugs to hide the termite's work on the floorboards. Its walls were a bright vibrant dark blue fresh from the paint job they all had done. Matthew giggled seeing where they all had painted.

The Chinese dragon was where Xiang had painted, then Romano painted a tomato field underneath, the fields intersected with the maple tree forest. There were many unfinished bits of the mural, though it was still quite a site. Though in the far corner was a special painting they all committed to, the pictures of three bears. A grizzly, a polar bear, and a panda. He breathed in the air, as if to recall more memories.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" The voice behind him scared him and made him jump as well as Romano.

"Che, warn us you're here! Ninja bastard!" Romano squeaked from under the table.

"O.k," Xiang said rather melancholic as he headed for the watering can. I laughed as I headed to the kitchen area with a grumpy Italian following along. I pulled out my ingredients and Romano pulled out his. We each took turns on the cutting board, and just sitting on the counter annoying the other. When Xiang was done watering all of our plants, we had finished working on the snacks and sat down. We all brought out our version of Twilight. We all discussed the love triangle and who would win her heart. After discussing the love triangle, we skipped to the end of the last book and found out the ending.

"Wow, I didn't expect that kind of an ending," Romano commented.

"I kinda saw Bella having a child coming," Xiang said.

"Yeah that was a little obvious," I said rolling my eyes, thinking of how cheesy these stories were.

"Hello?" Romano waved a hand in my face which Kumagiro almost bit, and the hand I bit.

"Ahhh! You little jerk!" He waved his hand as if that would do something to me. If I wasn't getting shaken around I would have rolled my eyes.

"GODDAMMIT XIANG HELP ME!" Romano was practically shrieking at the top of his lungs. Xiang just sighed and walked into the kitchen area.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING HELP TRAITOR YOU!- Ohh.. hey maple bastard!"

"Grr," I mumbled as if I was an animal. It was fun biting people, what can I say? I looked up to see the most terrifying thing ever, and I was scared to even think of it! It was terrible. Right in front of me was Xiang holding my maple syrup hostage. I cried and let go of his hand to snatch the maple syrup from Xiang.

"HOW COULD YOU THREATEN SUCH AN INNOCENT TREASURE!?" I cried for my poor maple syrup. I cradled the magical item and tried not to kill my best friends.

"Promise not to kill us if we never touch your maple syrup without permission again?" Xiang said.

"Fine. Anyways I was saying, what if we all got our own fairytale ending wouldn't that be great?" I fantasized. Xiang was nodding and I tilted my head in thought. That would be great, with my own prince and my own love. Not ones in books and Anime. That would be nice.

"I have an idea," Xiang said. Romano and I tilted our heads in curiosity.

"What?" we said in unison, impatient with curiosity.

"I say we make pact, that we'll help each other until we all have our happy ending," Xiang explained.

"I like it," I said smiling

"Does "happy ending" mean we have to be happily married?" Romano asked with a raised brow.

" No just happily dating would make sense and we stay together just in case one of us breaks up with their love," I said , "Right Xiang?"

"Mhmm," He said as he nodded approvingly.

"Then we are now in the official pact!" I said excitedly. I skipped as we locked up the entrance and headed out.

"Tomorrow?" Xiang asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure." We all agreed and set out our different ways.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Though as soon as they were gone three arguing men came into view.

"Lets go west-east!" One man said.

"No the wind is blowing that way I say we go east-west," Another man argued, as the third agreed.

"Fine! I'll go my way and you go yours!" As the man ran off.

"Wait come back brother!" One man called- and was ignored- as the man in question walked off.

"He'll be fine" One man said comforting the other.

"I wish I knew..." The man replied


End file.
